


Habit

by Soranort



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 14:28:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18033464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soranort/pseuds/Soranort
Summary: Tsuna and Lambo start sharing a bed when Lambo is five, and then never stop.





	Habit

Lambo's first memory was hazy, he just knew it involved Reborn and a bar, and that somehow it was the reason as a kid he disliked the hitman. But it felt like so long ago, it was impossible to grasp any more of it. He wished he could remember more detail of those early years, instead of just a constant feeling of wanting to belong.

He had been all by thrown out of his own house and family at the age of five, tasked with an impossible mission that in hindsight might have been a cruel joke, and carefully kept away by constantly shipping to him weapons and money. Countries away from his biological family, Lambo tried to make the best of it, as much as a kid could, and ended finding himself a new family that actually wanted and cherished him.

Lambo's earliest clear memory was of Tsuna holding him in his arms. He had probably fallen asleep in his bedroom while playing, and Tsuna had carefully picked him up and tucked him in in his bed before lying down next to him. That was the first time Lambo felt truly loved.

When he started living in the Sawada household, at first he'd mostly sleep in mama's bed with her and I-Pin. But as time went by and he started spending more time with Tsuna on purpose, constantly looking up at him and his friends, willing himself to grow up faster just to be able to take part in all the interesting stuff they did, he also started lounging around Tsuna's bedroom more, purposefully staying there until after mama had gone to sleep. Tsuna would never bother his mother by bringing him to her bedroom, so that meant on those days Lambo was allowed, if not always welcome, to sleep there.

Lambo liked to fall asleep curled up against Tsuna's chest, tucked under his chin. Sometimes as he drifted off to sleep, Tsuna would hug him and cuddle, his sleepy brain maybe thinking that was a teddy bear in his arms. Those were Lambo's absolute favorite nights. It never lasted long, because they were both restless sleepers and would inevitably move around, hog the sheets, and more than a few times kick each other off the bed, but it didn't matter. Those were the nights he slept the best.

As the years advanced, Lambo officially moved into Tsuna's bedroom. A corner of the room had a pile of crates containing weapons, on the desk there was a bowl containing only grape candies for him, and part of Tsuna's dresser got cleared out so that Lambo's clothes could be put there. Mama brought a futon to be kept in the room as well, but the only times Lambo made use of it was when Gokudera was sleeping over, because he enjoyed sneaking into it knowing he'd end up kicking him in his sleep.

Even more years passed, Lambo hit a growth spurt and sharing a bed with Tsuna started becoming complicated, but by then he simply refused to give up his spot. Every single one of the few times he had to sleep away from him for a reason or another his sleep had been fitful and he woke up feeling cranky. (One time, many years later, Tsuna admitted he hated those nights, he would barely get any sleep and the bed felt empty and cold.)

Soon Tsuna and his guardians moved to Italy, and Lambo was overjoyed to find out Tsuna's new bed was positively gigantic. When he saw it, he dived on it and rolled around happily, Tsuna smiling indulgently at him. It wasn't even a question, that was Lambo's bed as much as Tsuna's now.

\------

"Tch, you're a teenager now. Aren't you a little too old to keep sleeping in Juudaime's bed?"

Gokudera and Lambo had crossed paths in a corridor, the older man clearly in a bad mood that day and ready to release his frustration on the first poor soul he set his eyes on.

Lambo twirled a strand of hair with his fingers, one eye closed like it was his custom, completely unaffected by the other's irritation. "I think this is the perfect age to be sleeping with him, isn't it?"

Gokudera stared at him blankly for a moment, before turning around and walking away quickly, headed towards Tsuna's office. Lambo followed him at his own pace, and then stood outside the office doors that had been left half open, and listened in.

" _Juudaime, you're indulging him too much. He's not a little kid anymore, he's fifteen!_ "

" _Oh, I know he's not a kid anymore,_ " Tsuna replied a little airily, clearly more concerned with whatever paperwork was on his desk than what his Storm guardian was telling him.

Lambo snickered and not interested in listening any more of that conversation made his way to the kitchens, which had been his original destination before the detour.

That night Tsuna was late to bed, having spent many more hours working, and simply faceplanted on it after only unbuttoning his shirt. Lambo had been ready to ramble on about his day, but he decided to postpone it a little.

"Want me to help get out of your clothes?" He asked eagerly.

"If Hayato heard that he'd have a heart attack," said Tsuna, voice muffled. He turned around to be able to breathe, and looked up at Lambo pensively. "Come here."

The teen had to get into a weird position to be able to get face to face with Tsuna, but managed to kiss him anyway. After that the man crawled fully on the bed and lied down on it, staring up at the ceiling. Lambo hurried at his side, curling up against him with his head on the other's chest.

"Tell me about your day, I bet it was more interesting than mine."

Lambo wasn't even offended when only a few minutes into his exciting tale he heard Tsuna snore lightly. He simply snuggled closer and enjoyed how the other's hand instinctively went to pet his hair even in his sleep. With a contented sigh he fell asleep as well.


End file.
